Plot Bunnies Rides Again
by DestanyMitchell and Rockerbabe
Summary: Yes...we continued See Plot Bunnies for summary...I honestly can't discribe it better than that. PLEASE NOTE: This is a HUMOR fic and NOT meant to be taken seriously...well, it can be...if you want. See Chapter 4...which isn't up yet
1. Chapter 1

Author Deux (Rockerbabe): This chapter is dedicated to PS, my boyfriend, who happened to mishear DM and started a half an hour conversation about cake...in Taco Bell...Yeah.

Des: scooter, we love you...ok, RB does...I just like your mishearing of my words.

RB:wub: Onward to the **continued** INSANITY!

**Plot Bunnies **

**RIDES AGAIN!**

**Chapter "We have no fucking clue"  
(Actually, we do, cuz it's chapter 1 ;D )**

"This is NOT cake!" Speed yelled through the lobby.

Patsy, Jamie, Mason, Jude, Tommy, Destany, Wally, Kyle, and Melissa all stopped and looked at the boy. He was holding a plate with, what was obviously, _not_ a piece of cake.

"Um, loser boy," Patsy called, "We can all, very clearly, see that it's a very beautifully decorated piece of Styrofoam. And not cake."

Speed looked down at the Styrofoam in disappointment. And then, spit out the piece he had bitten off before discovering that it wasn't cake. From beside him, Hope looked down at the piece of "cake" she had been holding. She looked back up at Speed, then down at the "cake". Then back at Speed, then at the cake. She put it down at the reception desk and looked disappointed.

Hope sighed and wondered off, in search of cake. Or cake-like food. Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Tommy turned and looked at Jude.

"You dated that." He said, trying, so hard, to hold in his laughter.

"I have to agree with _that_." Destany piped up, shaking her head and snickering.

"It wasn't my best decision." Jude frowned, "But that's all in the past."

"IT WAS TWO DAYS AGO!" Speed yelled, throwing the Styrofoam "cake" at Jude's head.

But, the Styrofoam only traveled about a foot away from him before landing, icing down, on the floor.

"You fail at life." Patsy said, smiling.

Hope returned, smiling triumphantly.

"THIS IS A TWINKIE!" She yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!" Patsy and Destany yelled in unison. The two girls looked at each other and smiled in a comrade sort of way.

Hope pouted momentarily. She got distracted by trying to open the twinkie wrapper. After a surprisingly long struggle, she finally opened it. Everyone applauded and she shoved it in her mouth and curtseyed.

"And now you wonder why you have a fat ass." Destany observed.

"Hey—No---Okay, you're right." Hope sighed and smiled.

"Hey!" Wally cried, "Let's play a game."

"Oh, oh!" Destany cried, rising her hand and waving it.

"Anybody?" Wally asked, looking around.

"Oh, Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Destany cried.

"Nobody?"

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Destany screamed.

"OH!" Wally said, a happy smile on his face, "I have one!"

Everyone waited in anxious silence.

"Never have I ever!" he said.

Everyone (but Destany) cheered.

"That's it! You're going down!" Destany cried, pouncing.

Wally shrieked as Destany tackled him to the floor.

"HELP!" Wally cried as Destany grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop moving!" She demanded as Wally squirmed under her.

Everyone ignored his cries as they all got in a circle and began to play the game.

"Okay." Patsy started, "Never have I ever..."

"Damn, this'll take a while." Kyle muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destany's Note**: So, this whole chapter started out as me asking RB why Tommy left in Season 2 for Instant Reality…and this is what came of that conversation. Enjoy our insanity. Please note, we wrote this while on vacation and not having chapter 1. We realized later that they were doing something and we will get back to that later. We wrote 11 pages on this… 'theory' and it was too 'good' not to share with the world. So, the "Game" in Chapter 1 will appear at a later time. :D I hope you guys don't think we're TOO insane, and enjoy the… well, plot bunnies. :D

**Chapter 2**

"But I want in!" Speed wined, stomping his foot like a 3 year-old.

Patsy, Kat, Jamie, Jude, Destany, and Hope looked over and saw Speed, Wally, and Kyle before Tommy and Darius. Tommy had a smug look on his face – not too out of the ordinary because Tommy always looks smug, but there was something….sinister behind that grin. Darius stood with his arms crossed, looking very much like a large, black bodyguard. Bald and all.

"You can't be in!" Tommy insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Come on! We've got…experience." Speed argued.

Tommy looked at the three boys with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of experience?" there was a leer in his voice.

"Ewww. Not that kind."

"Well, you can't be in." Tommy insisted.

"Be in what?" Jude asked, looking intrigued.

"The mob. They won't let us join." Speed said, looking like a sad puppy.

"Sucks to be you." Jude answered.

"Oh, what, like you don't want in!"

"Why do you want in so bad?" Patsy demanded.

"What's it your business?" Kyle asked.

"Cuz I'm in." She said smugly.

"Bullshit!"

"No. Really." Patsy nodded, looking over at Tommy.

"Yup." He said, backing her up, "She's in."

"Why?"

"Have you seen her?" Tommy retorted.

The boys looked over at Patsy.

"That and she got skills." Darius piped up.

"Why do you think they let me in G Major?" Patsy asked. Destany and Hope nodded in agreement and Speed and Wally gaped at their girlfriends.

"You're in!"

"Hell yeah we're in!" Destany and Hope said simultaneously with a high five.

"I wanna be in." Jude said, pouting.

Tommy and Darius looked at each other, then back at Jude. Well, Darius looked at Jude. Tommy was looking at her lips.

"You're in." Darius said, with an official nod.

"Yippie!"

"HEY!" Speed yelled, "Why did she get in so fast!"

"She has boobs."

Then all three boys and Tommy's eyes moved over and down. Jude lowered her self and flicked them all off.

"Assholes." She said, walking over to Hope and Destany and high fiving them both.

"Seriously, why is she in?"

"Cuz Jude can be useful." Darius said with a shrug.

"Yes…very useful." Tommy agreed, not looking focused on the conversation at hand. But on Jude. Still…

"We can be useful!" Speed argued.

"Speed, you talk too much." Darius pointed out.

"No I don't!" He argued.

Everyone (even Tommy) looked at Speed and laughed.

"You guys suck!" he cried, stomping away and pouting like a little kid.

Jude got up from her seat and strutted over to Tommy. Tommy watched her with an odd expression. She kissed him quickly and ran a hand down his chest, staring up into his eyes as she trailed her hand down.

"So, now that I'm…" She moved her hand down further and slid it into his jeans. "In. Do I get a gun?" She asked, looking at him innocently.

"You're about two second from having one…." Tommy muttered.

"EW!" Everybody in the room coursed.

"Um…we'll be back." Tommy said, picking up Jude and carrying her out of the room.

The rest of the crew shuddered in the wake and Hope, Patsy, Destany, and Kat were distracted as a tall, handsome guy with shoulder-length hair entered the lobby.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Hey, Ryland." Darius said, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm in need of a 'bunny'."

"What kind of 'bunny'?"

"Ohhh! Bunnies?" Kyle said, clapping his hands.

Everyone else, who had picked up on the fact that the two men weren't talking about the fuzzy woodland creatures, gave him a "This is why you aren't in the mob" kind of look.

"Um, dude." Ryland said, "Calm down. I want a semi-automatic 'bunny'."

"Sorry. We're out of those."

"Damn! And they call you the Don!"

"Um. That's Tommy. Who told you I was the Don?" Darius asked.

"Little E."

"Ahhh, EJ." Darius smiled, "How's she doing?"

"Her and G are going on the mission and they were in need of 'bunnies'."

"Tom…he's a ….little…uh…busy."

"Jude again?"

"Yup."

"I'll interrupt."

"Again?"

"Yup." Ryland said, smirking. "Have you ever pissed Lil E off?" Darius shook his head no. "Don't recommend it." Ryland informed, wincing.

With that, he walked off with a happy grin on his face as he went on his quest to find the Don. Hope stared after, drooling. Speed re-entered the room and Destany elbowed Hope. She snapped out of it, wiped away the drool, and promptly looked horrified. Her boyfriend was in complete drag.

"Umm." Hope said, "Honey. Why are you dressed like a woman? It's not Tuesday."

"Can I get in the mob now?" Speed asked Darius, ignoring Hope, "I have boobs."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Yes, we're back again:D we're glad you're enjoying the fic and our random bouts of insanity. We hope you guys enjoy this next installment to the "G Mob".

**Chapter Three**

Ryland was half down the long hall way when he heard a loud "WHOO-HOO! In your face, suckers----OWWWWW!" Ryland, who had seen nearly everything in the mob, knew that it was the sounds of a newbie being broken in. By Patsy's fist. To the nuts. He winced and shook his head. _Why am I still in the mob_? He wondered. But then knew the answer: _Because getting new guns is fun._

He heard some…noises…coming from a closed door to his left and knew he had found the don. Without even knocking, he walked in. To find Liam. And that annoying DJ announcer guy.

"AHHH!" He yelled, running out of the room, wanting desperately to gouge his eyes out.

Okay. Lesson learned. Knock first. Must always Knock. (Duh). Shuddering in disgust, he continued down the hall. He heard,..noises…again. Coming from a door to his right. Hoping it was the Don, he knocked on the door.

"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" was what he got in reply.

"BUT I DO!"

"RYLAND, IS THAT YOU?"

"NOPE. IT'S SHIRLEY TEMPLE!"

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY, SHIRLEY!"

"BUT I NEED 'BUNNIES'!"

"WE'RE OUT! DIDN'T D TELL YOU?"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Jude demanded.

"HEY JUDE!" Ryland yelled.

"WHAT'S UP, RYLAND?"

"NOTHING MUCH. I JUST CAME BY TO SAY HI AND GET SOME 'BUNNIES'."

"AGAIN?"

"YUP. THIS IS GETTING OLD! I'M COMING IN!"

With that, he entered the room to find them fully dressed and sitting five feet away from each other. He shifted his gaze from one to the other and shrugged.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Good boy!" Jude said.

"Seriously, Don, I need a couple of 'bunnies'."

"Why is he calling you Don? I thought your name was Tom?"

Tommy gave her a…calm…look and shook his head. "No reason." He turned to Ryland and pulled two guns from his pockets.

"I thought you were out." Ryland said, taking them.

"I'm the Don." Tommy said by way of explanation.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Nothing." He said to her and patted her hand.

"Tommy's the leader of the mob, Jude." Ryland replied, shaking his head, "Why did you let her in? Was it the boob thing again?"

"No…yes."

"Dumb move."

"HEY!" Jude yelled, looking hurt.

"Shh, baby." Tommy said soothingly, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Okay." Jude said, letting her face go blank…in less than a second.

"She's gonna come in handy." Ryland said.

"Yup."

"WHOO-HOO!" they heard Speed yelling again, followed by another loud: "OWWW!"

"He hasn't learned." Ryland observed, then noted the difference between his "ow"s. "GOOD JOB, DESTANY!" he called.

"THANKS!" she yelled back.


	4. QA

**Destany Question/Answer time**!

OK, since there's been some confusion to Rides Again, I'm going to try and answer some questions that have been popping up and explaining things in general. I hope this helps a bit for those of you who are going…"um…what?"

* * *

**First I want to point out**: there is no rhyme or reason for ANYTHING we put in plot bunnies. Most of this is "crap" we talked about during plot lines and said 'wouldn't it be funny if…' but it would never fit the plot because it's too dark, serious, whatever and we decided to put some of the 'better' ideas into, what we call, Plot Bunnies. We try to keep it as a consistent flow, and I guess jumping suddenly to a "mob theory" caused some confusion and that's where this little tidbit comes in.

* * *

**Please note**: I'm not trying to make anyone feel put down or what not, it's just, instead of typing out a bunch of messages, why not put one message in one place so if others have the same questions, they can see the answers here as well. I hope no one takes offense, I'm trying to answer the questions as best as possible to clear up any confusion that maybe taking away from the "fun" of the fic.

If you have a question about anything said here, message me/us or submit another review and we'll try our hardest to answer anything further or whatever comes up again. We'll start adding a q/a segment that appears before the next post to keep confusion down to a minimum. Deal?

OK, so onto q/a.

* * *

**First question**: _Why does Speed want in so badly_?

**Answer:** no logical answer.

Here's my explanation: Speed knows about "the mob" and he wants in because he can't be in. Ya know, you want what you can't have type deal. Kind of like when you're friends go off and join a club and then you find out about it and you want to join because you're friends are members? Make sense?

Here's what we had in mind when we wrote it: Because this idea was so random and we both were so amused by the fact the G Major employees being a front for the mob, we needed a good way to bring it up. To open it, if you will. Speed is our scrape goat and was our victim once again…per usual.

* * *

**Question 2**: what's up with all the bunny talk?

**Answer: **Both RB and I are tv buffs and when we came up with this idea, it reminded RB of an episode of Family Guy where whats-his-face (I don't watch the show myself) was in debt to the mob and the pet store was a front for the mob and the mob guy came in and asked for a "bunny" which was a gun or whatever sort because the place was being watched by the cops. We both felt this was amusing and kept the "bunny" thing up. We tried to clear it up by having…kyle? Say "I like bunnies!" to try and iterate we weren't talking about the animal. That's all that was meant by that and the back story. Hope that helps somewhat.

* * *

**Question 3: **Who's the announcer guy?

**Answer: **Not sure if you meant the new one, Ryland? But Ryland Michaels is a character RB created in her fic Moving On. She likes to incorporate him into her fics every-once-in-awhile and she pulled him in on this one as well. Think of him as an original character and there's really nothing you need to know about him besides he was a singer in RB's plot in her other fics. Hence the G Major connection.

* * *

**Question 4: **Why do you make things so confusing?

**Answer: **we never mean to make anything confusing. We just get on a roll and then forget that not everyone would know the origins of some characters or quotes. Plot Bunnies isn't intended to make that much sense. It's just our randomness coming out but we'll try to make things a bit less confusing in the end…hopefully.

* * *

**Now, a question for you all:**

Is the mob scenario too far fetched? Seriously, let us know. That literally came out of me asking RB what would be a good reason for Tommy leaving Jude in Date With the Night instead of the "usual" family crisis, his daughter, and what not. She got this look in her eye and I added "or the mob". At that point, we began this hour long discussion of what it would be like if G Major was a front for the mob. Don't ask me why it amused us so, it just did. Anyway, let me know in one way or another.

Hope this little segment helps clear things up a bit. Like I said, any other questions or "what the hell is this? Where did that come from?" Just ask. We would rather you ask us about it instead of staying confused.

Anywho, that's all for now. Again, I don't want to berate anyone, so don't take any of the above to heart or personally. I was trying to answer as best as I could and I re-read a few times trying to look for places where I could come off as being 'annoyed' or whatever. Just keep in mind, I'm not. I'd rather answer questions than work on my other plots since I'm currently stuck. ;D


End file.
